


A New Speedster In Town

by Alexthefangirl77



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst. I love angst, F/M, I really tried, I suck at writing, Listen to Ruelle when reading it, Me cannot write relationships, My First Fanfic, SO MUCH SADNESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthefangirl77/pseuds/Alexthefangirl77
Summary: A new speedster is in town. She left her old lives behind to build this one, but what happens when she meets a cheeky silver-haired boy named Peter, who can race her for all she's worth?





	1. Speedsters And Twinkies And Races- Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Shit guys. I'm sorry, this is my first post. I tried to make my grammar as perfect as possible. Ignore typos. My first ever fanfiction, so be lenient. <3 you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> *STRONG LANGUAGE WARNING* (it's me guys, you should know I'm not an angel)

I mentally sighed, and trudged into the house. Cardboard boxes were scattered all over, shoved into corners, or lying in the path of passersby. Some were opened; some were closed with that awful smelling clear tape that made it hard to open the packages. Moving day. Joy. “Mom, where’s my stuff?” I called up the stairs. As always, my mother was in her room, probably already organizing her closet and quite unsurprisingly everything else in there. Neat freak, I thought. This is the fourth time we had moved. It has been only three months, but here we are, once again packing and unpacking in a new town, a new state, trying to start a new life, forget my past and essentially trying to become someone else. I had friends, back in Leavenworth. I had a relationship, which, for the first time, had lasted more than a week. But of course, I wrecked all of that, and I fucked up my life again, as usual. Stupid father that left me with this… “Gift”. Stupid father that left before I was even fully conceived. Stupid, stupid me, for thinking he wanted me in the first place. After a moment of thumps and knocks, my mom’s flustered face appeared at the top of the steps. “Sweetie, I don’t know. Check the kitchen, Mark might’ve left the room stuff there.” Mark was her newest “catch”. That’s literally, what she called him. They are now engaged yay. To be honest, he’s not a bad person, but I don’t like how he treats me like a kid. I’m fifteen. I’m past tea parties and dress-up. I’ve never needed a father, and I sure as shit don’t need a second-hand replacement.

I shuffled past the mountains of paraphernalia, almost tripping over a bin of utensils. Hookay, let’s meet my new living space. I grab my carton of stuff, catching a glimpse of an old Polaroid picture, faded, but still visible, of Landon and me. Landon was the only boy I have ever dated, long-term. He was cute, and considerate. Albeit, he didn’t have much of a sense of humour. But I loved him. I think. Anyway, it’s over now. The Polaroid picture was one I took of him, reading a book on his twin bed, hair disheveled, and wearing a sweater ten sizes too big. He almost tackled me when he noticed. Apparently, he didn’t really like paparazzi. My second longest relationship, runner-up, was… drumroll please- a girl. My mom seems to think because I’ve dated one girl; it makes me a full-fledged lesbian. As if I’ve just joined their ranks with full pride, and seems to think all I wear is rainbows. No, I’m bi. It doesn’t matter now, because Maggie is gone. Along with my 14 year old self. And the third life I built.

I find my makeup bag, and of course, out falls everything. I stamped my foot to the ground in frustration before squatting to pick it all up. Huh. I need a new concealer. My thoughts are interrupted by my dearest mother, who barged in unsolicited and started barking orders at me. “I’m going out with Mark, we have dinner reservations. You can have the lasagna I made. It’s in the fridge, put the oven at four hundred, and make a salad for yourself. That’s all for tonight, unless you have theory for piano, you can crash on the couch. Bye sweetie.” she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then rushing out, leaving me no time to put in a word. “Oookay…” I probably won’t actually eat the lasagna rumoured to be left in the fridge. I’d mostly snack on something sweet. I need sugar to keep up my metabolism. Having this “gift” sure has it’s put backs. If I’m not being constantly bored at the slow-pace of the world, I’m eating something. If I’m not doing that, I’m hiding from the government. All because of that one incident. I didn’t mean to do it, it just happened. I couldn’t control it at the time. The front door slammed, shaking the whole house. I see my mom hurry to her car and I realize-I’m home alone. Again. As always. Alone. I pounded down the stairs, proceeding to lace up my favorite running shoes. The soles were getting thinner by the week. I needed new ones. Too bad, it’d have to wait.  
I took a tentative step outside, inhaling deeply before sprinting down the street. At light speed. Cool wind roared in my ears as droplets of evening dew splattered across my cheeks. The whole world slowed to a near stop. Dogs barked at a sluggish rate, cars trucked by so slowly, I could crawl across the street like a newborn before they even passed me. The world seemed so much more forgiving this way. I had control. I could do whatever I pleased, and no one could stop me. Ever. A blur of silver catches my eye. I swerve towards it. Is that… a boy? What the f…? It-...he, jogs up to me. The street is still in slow-mo, as this speedster clad in full silver runs up to me casually. “What the fuck? Shouldn't you be… Slow?” “Shouldn’t you be slow?” He grinned, a cheeky, impish smile that made my insides melt. “Oh wow. There’s more. Oh no. No.” I raked a hand through my hair, forgetting that I had a guest. I paced around a kid on a bike. “So. You’re like me. You,” I pointed to him, “Are like… Me?” I pointed then to myself. “No, I think it’s more like; you,” he gestured to me, “Are like me.” I stared at his outstretched hand. I slapped it away and glared at him. “Enough games. Is this some kind of trick?” “No…?” “Well then, who are you?” “People call me Quicksilver.” he winked and sped away. I sat, dazed. My mind was addled. So I wasn’t the only one? Oh, okay. There are more. My mind kept repeating that one thought. “How many more are there?” I shook my head and sprinted home.  
I tossed and turned all damn night. I’ve been hiding my powers from everyone, while this guy is just… just hiding, in plain fucking sight? What? Well, tomorrow is school. So I’ll see if he’s there. And hopefully be let on about this whole people-having-powers thing.


	2. Let's Hope School's More Fun Than Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... Bianca is back. And she's starting school. With her new jogging buddy, and his friends. (Predatory lesbians, beware...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bianca thinks a lot guys... Maybe I should tone that down. Maybe.

I shoved my earbuds in my ear, and took a deep breath as I walked out my front entranceway. I sprinted real-time to my new school, barely out of breath by the time I got there. I could’ve taken the bus. However, it’s too slow. I checked my phone. Five minutes. Sweet. Jessie J’s Sexy Silk comes on just as I swing the heavy door open. (http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=5pNu5tmue-o#Sexy_silk_-_Jessie_J_(Good_sound!))   
I lift my chin, and repeat as a mantra to myself; Head up, heels high, head up, heels high. My steps matched the rhythm of the staccato beat, my shoes hitting the linoleum perfectly in time. “Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa boy, you're gonna win! Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin, I got butterflies within, Oh! I think I love you…” The song halted to a stop, and my feet froze. Among a crowd of bubbly girls was my silver-haired mystery boy. Laughing and joking as if he was one of them. How did he hide it so well? His eyes latched onto mine. Shit. shitshitshitshit. He’s actually here! Oh shit! What if he tells them? All of them? It’s not like they would believe me if I denied it! My mind was racing just about as fast as my feet. Quickie waved me over, and I timidly tugged one earbud out of my ear, smiling so fake, my face felt like plastic.

“Hey, neighbor!” he chattered. “Neighbor?” I cocked my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, saw you run into the house next to mine. I didn’t know they had sold that.” “Um, yeah. I guess…?” I stammered. He knows where I live ohmygod. And I live right next to him. Ohmygod. I smiled- a close lipped one,- and walked briskly past them. I was actually trying to cover up my blush. He doesn’t know that. But, you know, I was walking quickly mostly to get to class. On time.

*Next day*  
I strutted into the school, shaking my hair out, then turning up my volume. Bo$$ by Fifth Harmony blared into my ears as I placed my hands on my hips. As soon as I walked in, I stared down the hallway, looking for mystery boy. I dropped my bag off my shoulder and dragged it half assedly to my locker. I felt a slight breeze, and Mystery Boy just popped up right next to me. “What the hell? You should not do that in public!” I hissed. He smirked at me. “So?” “Idiot.” I muttered, unpacking my books from my purple pack sac. “That’s rude, to call people names, you should know better!” He protested, smacking me playfully on the arm. “Bite me!” I retorted. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. He went to mock-chomp down on the index that prodded his chest. “Ay!” I busted out laughing, pushing him away, and loving the adorable sly look he gave me. He wiggled his eyebrows as I grabbed my books for my first period. We passed by a couple of the girls that were preening over him yesterday morning. “So,” I whispered covertly, “Are you gonna tell me your real name, or do you want me to start calling you Quickie?” He snorted at that, not to discreetly, to say the least. “Wow. Didn’t see that coming.” “Of course you didn’t. I’m faster than you.” “Wow.” His eyes widened in mock hurt, “That was a real low blow.” I extended my hand. “Aaanyways, I’m Bianca.” “Cool. Peter.” We shared an immensely over exaggerated handshake, as if we had just met for the first time. “Was really looking forward to start calling you Quickie, actually...” I confessed sarcastically. He pretended as if he couldn’t understand what was so funny about the innuendo that was obvious once I had said it. Argh. He had those cute little creases at his nose when he made that face. I lost myself in thought during first period. I was actually thinking about Peter-not-so-mysterious-now Maximoff. I wondered if any those girls were dating him. Probably not. He paid little attention to them. In retrospect. A redhead shuffled into our class. And Peter smiled wide. I jabbed him with the eraser end of my pencil. “Who’s that?” I whispered. He turned to me with a confused expression. “That’s Jean.” “You act like I should know her…?” “I would’ve thought she’d be in your head already.” “In my head?” I choked out, “Like, psychic?” “Yeaaaaaaah….” “Well that doesn’t sound intrusive at all.” I slumped back into my seat. He knew her. And from what it seemed, he knew her well. She addressed herself in front of our peers. “I’m Jean Grey.” “Thank you, Jean. Take a seat.” She smiled nervously, and claimed the empty seat next to Peter. Joy, I thought, they really are dating. A small voice is heard in the class. “No we’re not. Why would we be?” I glanced around. That sounded a lot like the new girl. “In your head, dummy.” the voice teased. Oh wait, she’s talking to me in my mind. Trippy. I peered up at her, emerald green eyes bearing into mine. “I’m Jean. You’re Colbie. Right?” “How did you know?” I spoke to her telepathically. “Ummm… I can read minds. Duh.” She teased, grinning. “You’re like Peter.” “Yeah, I’m fast. Why?” “Eh.” she turned in her seat, and slouched a little further in her chair. Any lower, and she’d be lying curled up on the ground. She flashed a look at Peter, who laughed softly. I wonder what they’re talking about? I thought. I felt this… This urge to go up to Jean and smack her away from Peter. Was I jealous? No. I don’t get jealous. Never, have I ever been jealous over a guy. It’s-he’s- just a boy. Who cares if he’s friends with other girls? Not I. Nopety nope, not me.

I sighed, a little too loud. “Anything you would like to share, Miss Velasquez?” but instead of pronouncing it veh-lass-kehz, she said vee-laz-skeez. Her lips turned down as if my name disgusted her. As if it left a bitter taste in her mouth, just by uttering it. “It’s not pronounced like that.” I muttered incoherently. “Excuse me?” she chimed. I raised my voice, getting a bit miffed. “It’s pronounced veh-lass-kehz. My name? It’s that. Not vuh-la-skeez.” I corrected, articulating my own name in a perfect Spanish accent. “Well, Miss Velasquez, that’s enough disrupting the class please. This is not enriched Spanish. People make mistakes.” I scoffed. But only in my head. So no one else would hear it. The teacher passed by me, handing everyone a beat-up science manual. “Yes, because vandalised paper is going to help me learn.” Peter mumbled, holding it in front of him like some kind of cursed object. I snorted, slapping a hand over my mouth. What an idiot. He leaned backwards over his chair, scrutinizing me upside down. “You look weird from this angle.” he declared. “Of course I do.” I chided. My face morphed into a beaming expression. “You good at science?” “Me?” I gave him a quizzical look. “Not really. But I passed 9th grade, if that’s what you mean.” He silently guffawed. His mop of silvery hair straightened itself out, and Peter payed attention, or at least a fraction of it, to the lesson. 

Shit. Where could he be? I can’t believe I’m wasting my time walking through a packed cafeteria, looking for someone who barely knows me, and expecting them to let me squeeze into their social circle. Of course, he’s sitting at the table filled with girls. Of course. I walked over to where he sat, waggling my fingers and eyeballing the empty between him and Jean. “This taken?” I asked, pulling the chair out and standing awkwardly with a chair in my hand. “Naw, sittown.” Peter replied, with a vague gesture of the hand. “Okee dokee.” I plopped into the cold hard plastic seat, cringing as it screeched on the tiled floor. Jason, the guy sleeping behind me second period looked up at me, averting his eyes as soon as they connected with mine. A peppy looking brunette pipes up, resting her chin in her hands and studying me through her unusually thick lashes. “So you’re the Mexican girl from bio, right?” Peter let out an undignified noise close to being a laugh or a cough. “Don’t mind Quinn here. Predatory lesbian on the prowl.” He leaned back in his chair, folded his arms behind his head, and continued. “Every friend girl I have, she’s turned against me. So I’m hoping for better luck this year.” “Turned? Que?” All eyes veered to me at my use of another language. “Turned gay. Amazingly enough.” Peter rolled his eyes. Quinn grinned maliciously. “That’s my superpower.” I choked on the drink I had taken a swig of. I descended into a coughing fit, trying to catch my breath. “You good, neighbor?” “Please don’t call me that, Peter.” I mumbled feebly. “Okay.” he raised his hands in mock defeat. I can’t believe I just did that. I really hope I don’t blow my cover. Jean’s airy voice filled up my thoughts. “Blow what cover?” “The one preventing me from telling people I’m a mutant, obviously.” “Ah. That’s always hard.” “I guess.” All eyes were on me, after my little scene. I had to reassure them a million times that I was fine, I just swallowed down the wrong hole. So many times I had to look away from Peter. My face flushed just thinking about it. He knows where I live. He knows I have powers, and he has them too. He doesn’t think I’m crazy. There are more of us out there. All those thoughts reverberated between my skull. For forty-five whole minutes, I sat there in silence thinking all of these things on repeat like a broken record. And then, the bell rang.


	3. Oblivious flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to like the new girl. Hopefully she likes him too. Little does he know, she's absolutely infatuated with him...  
> An accident happens, and Bianca is forced to go public. Oh no.

After school was a bust. I lost my way home through the woods, I accidentally dropped all the contents of my bag in a huge-ass puddle, wrecking my math homework, and I twisted my ankle on the curb avoiding a UPS guy’s van. “My life sucks.” I moaned, limping in pain to my front porch. I feel a brisk wind hit me smack in the face, and I sighed. “You again?” I spun on my heel. “What, tired already, mamacita?” My mouth flew open. What the fuck did he just say? What did he just call me? The blue flecks in his eyes grew large. “Of me, I meant. Tired of me!” he blurted out, realizing what he had said five seconds too late. “Well, what an interesting predicament…” I laughed anxiously. “Yeah.” He raked his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “See, ya, neighbor.” he left, trailing behind him; a blur of silver. 

The door of the house next to mine slammed closed. I spied on my neighbor through the limpid curtains of my room. Cardboard littered the floor, still, despite me moving in four days ago, and my amazing superspeed that might be able to help me clean this pigsty up. I shuffled across my rug, simultaneously putting on socks and keeping an eye on Peter, who wandered slowly up to my front door. I fell, hard. Putting on socks and walking. Bad idea. My shoulder hit the corner of my dresser with a muffled thwack, and I cried out in pain. I sat up quickly, not realizing I had fallen under my desk, and the top of my head connects with the underside of my table with a string of Spanish curses leaving my mouth at full volume. “Honey, are you okay?” “Si Mami, soy es bien.” I stumble down the stairs. A glint of silver caught my eye. “Bee? Your friend is here.” My mom announced. I bit back a retort. Yeah, mom, I can friggin see that. He waved at me and I pinched my lips together. I stumbled down the last three steps, missing the last one and falling up against the wall. My mom pecked me on the cheek, and hurried out the door. “Adios mija. Don’t get into trouble.” “I won’t.” I called out after her. “Probably.” I added, after the thrum of her car engine had doddered down the empty street. “So. You drunk or something? That sounded like a hell of a fall.” “Oh, yeah. It was fun. I now have, like, two new bruises the size of my face.” I smiled feebly. “Ouch. Ready to go?” He grinned, grabbing ahold of his bag he had laid against the doorframe. “Race ya.” I smiled slyly, before grabbing my own stuff, and speeding off after him. He raced through the streets, with me in tow. I lazily hobble down the sidewalk, sick of running. “Hey, chica, what’s gotten into you? Why are you so slow all of a sudden?” I mumbled something along the lines of “I fell,” or “Tired, can’t run.” “Fun sponge.” He zoomed away. I roll my eyes and slowly catch up to him. 

We made it into class just before the first bell. We went for a bite over at a diner right before school, and the amount of food he ordered almost made us late. “Maybe if you hadn’t gotten so much!” I argued, continuing our previous conversation that had started as soon as we had left said diner. “Soooorry if I need food. My metabolism is fast. I can’t help it.” “Yeah, so is mine. And I can help it. Weirdo.” I stuck my tongue out at him, feigning vexation. He pointed at me. “Lady, sit down.” I sneer at him condescendingly. Totally joking, of course. “Heeeey Bibi!” Quinn waltzed into the room, wearing several bracelets and a heavy amount of eye makeup. Not that it looked bad, it really didn’t. but it was still a lot. “Hola, Quinn.” She plunked herself down into the seat next to mine. Peter in front of me, and Jean kitty-cornered to my right. Some other guy was sitting behind me, face in his hoodie, snoring up a storm. “Jay. Jay-bird. Hey Jace. Wake up.” My friend, Quinn, prodded the sleeping beauty in the arm with a perfectly manicured nail. “Hm?” “Exactly. Wake up, dumbass.” she smiled sweetly, twisting back in her chair. “Whatd’ja do last night, Bi?” “Umm… I slept?” Her laugh rung in my ears. “Really? No shit. What are you doing tomorrow?” “Sleeping.” I affirmed, pointing a finger in the air. That was my resolution in this new life. To get enough sleep. “You’re no fun. Some of my friends and I are going to a pizza place. Wanna come?” I thought it over for a minute or two. “Yeah, I guess I’ll come.” “Cool. We’ll pick you up.” “You know where I live?” “Sure I do, I asked Peter.” “Cree-py!” I sang.

I fell into my bed as soon as three insistent raps are heard at my door. I groaned into my pillow and sighed. “Coming!” I called out. I dragged my lazy ass out of bed to open the stupid door. I grumbled in protest before swinging the door open, rubbing my eyes. “Quinn, I thought you said you’d be here at si-” I opened my eyes to see him standing outside, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hi.” I fretted. “Hello.” Um… Yeah. Thought you were Quinn. Sorry.” We stood there for like, ten minutes, stupidly staring at each other in silence. Peter cleared his throat. “It’s cold.” “Huh? Oh! Right, sorry.” I got out of his way and ushered him in. “What’s Quinn coming over at six for? Oh no. She didn’t turn you too, did she? Ah… Don’t tell me…” I peered up at him. He was about a good three inches taller than me. The perfect height to hug. I took a step back. “No. No, we’re just going out for pizza with some others.” “Aww! I wasn’t invited?” “Haha. No, I guess not. Jealous at all?” “Oh yeah.” a playful smile tugged at his lips. He slid the bag-I didn’t even notice he had-off his shoulder. It landed with a soft thump on the carpet, breaking the silence. “Homework.” He nodded dumbly. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

It took approximately one and a half minutes for me to trudge up to my room, and give a full tour of my room, gorgeously ¾ set up, cluttered room. Not that I was counting. Peter pivoted on his heel to face me. My breath hitched in my throat. He’s in my room. He’s in my house. Oh my gosh. “Nice set up.” he nodded approvingly, tossing his bag onto my bed. He collapsed onto the rumpled comforter next to his stuff. “The other people who moved out of this place were, like, old people. They were like surrogate grandparents, in a way. I’ve never actually been upstairs, though.” “Oh.” I heard a zip and a shuffle as he hauled out his beat up science manual. “This thing is really, unnecessarily heavy.” he complained. 

We spent the whole two hours just trying to figure out what we had to do. Also, we made some pretty stupid jokes. Peter had just started telling me a story. A dumb one, of course, but still. In the middle of his ridiculous monologue, my shrill doorbell pierced the air. “That’s probably Quinn and the rest.” “Yeah.” His face fell. “I’ll be over there.” He jerked his thumb towards his own house, next door. A blur of silver was all I saw, before I swiped a layer of gloss onto my lips, and dabbing a small dot of concealer on that dull, stubborn zit that wouldn’t leave. I sprint down the stairs, nearly slipping on the carpeted steps. I caught myself before faceplanting. Quinn was sitting on my little couch in the entranceway. “Let’s go!” She grinned and tugged me to the car idling in my driveway. “Okay, geez.” I writhed out of her grip, her enthusiasm rubbing off on me. We were laughing full volume by the time we drove across the city to the pizza place. Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt and squeezed past me. She lept up onto the ledge of the doorframe. She bent over, her chestnut hair tickling my face. “You know the driver?” she whispered, “he likes you.” “Oh.” My face veered blank. That random information was something I did not need to know. I honestly did not give two shits if someone liked me, unless it was my silver boy. But then again, this information could also be useful. I mean, I could just, you know, date Jason, to get Peter’s attention. Maybe it could work. “He wants to ask you out tonight.” Quinn murmured suggestively in my ear. I slapped her away. “Oh, can it, Quinn.” “Fine. I’ll tell him you aren’t interested. Whatever you say.” “No, no, don’t say anything.” I blurted. “Someone’s suddenly interested…” Quinn studied my face, and wiggled her eyebrows. “Yeah yeah.” I rolled my eyes, face flushing crimson. I hopped out of the car, grabbing Quinn’s shoulder for balance. 

The door tinkled as we stepped inside. The restaurant smelled like garlic cooking, tomato sauce, and pepperoni. I loved that smell. All five of of us slid into one booth. Red leather pressed cool against my back. I mean, Jason was attractive enough. In a more, boy-next-door way. Even if Peter is my actual boy-next-door. Like, he was cute, but not enough to want to be in a long-term relationship with him. Right? “Whatcha getting, Bi? Or are you one of those girls who don’t eat because they think they look fat?” Her words kind of stung. Although she meant it innocently enough, her blue eyes bore into mine. I looked at her as if she grew another head. “Are you kidding? I have an appetite frickin’ larger than yours, weirdo!” She was really pretty, whether it was up close, or from afar, she was easily the most beautiful person there. “I would not say that to her. She might take it as a challenge, Bi.” Jason broke in, stealing a subtle sly grin from Quinn. “Is it?” she interjected. She picked up the menu as the waitress strode up to our table. “Is it what?” I asked, confused. “Is. That. A. Challenge?” She punctuated each word with extreme sass. “I didn’t ask for salt on my pizza, Quinn.” I casually studied my menu, and wondered silently when my mom was going to come home. She said she’d be away for the week. So I guess she’ll be back Friday. Maybe. I still don’t even know what she does for a living. I have no idea now, but all my thoughts led to me wondering what Peter was doing right now. Probably wondering what I’m doing. Or at least, that’s what I wished he was thinking. I wish he were thinking of me. But he probably has girls lined up down the whole street waiting for him. What made me so special? Why do I even care, anyways? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud groaning, metal on metal, screeching sound. I scrutinized out the window of the booth, past Madelyn’s purple streaked mane, out into the dark. A large transport slides across the parking lot. I shove past Quinn. She gets up. The transport glides across the pavement, in the direction of the pizzeria. It smashed through the wall. Everyone shields themselves from the shards of glass propelled through the room. I watch as the whole room lags into slow-motion. I grabbed everyone in the restaurant one by one, placing them across the street in safety. Last was Jason, who had been knocked to the ground by a aerial brick. Shit. Shit, shit shit. Using my powers for this long takes a toll on my body. A warm liquid dripped down from my nose onto my upper lip. Blood. Great. I have to stop, now. I grabbed Jason’s immobile body, and rushed out the door, just as the gas tank in the transport explodes. I buckle to my knees and shelter Jason and I with my jacket. Debris is scattered mid-air. It all drops as I stop using my speed and go real-time. 

Jason’s face paled at least seven shades. “You’re… You’re one of them?” I wiped at the ichorous crimson slowly making its way down my chin. “Yeah. I am. Go ahead, tell everyone. I’ll just leave. You’ll never have to see me again, don’t worry.” Tears sprung to my eyes. I had to leave. They’d find me. I had to leave Peter. Leave my friends. Again. “No-No, Bianca, I… I won’t tell. I promise. It’s… My sister was… Like that. I won’t.” he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. “Will you though?” “No. No I won’t. But now you have a reason to date me…” He scanned my face hopefully. “Are you suggesting extortion in return for my infatuation?” “Borderline, yes.” I realized that his hand was still gripping my arm. My skin was cool. We laughed together for a while, until everyone else found where we were hiding. Including Peter.


	4. This Is How It All Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Lots of it. Bianca confesses her death and tragic-filled past, and Peter makes a stupid joke.

“What are you doing here?” “What are you doing here? A transport just crashed in here! What the fuck, Bianca!” “You think I controlled his mind or something-” I spun my fingers around my head, “And you think I made that guy crash?” “No. That’s not what I said, was it?” “No but-” “Please, just stop.” He studied my face through worried eyes and creased brows. “You could have died.” “What’s it to you? You barely know me! We’ve been friends for four days!” I finger quoted the word ‘friends’. His cerulean eyes bore into mine. The pain from the words I had said hit him like a ton of bricks. My own eyes filled with tears, in turn. As quickly as they had sprung, the tears fell. I lowered my gaze. I shook my head, speaking up softly. “I’ve been through so much. I don’t need this, okay?” On the last syllable, I raised my eyes to meet his hurt expression. I veered around, walking faster than my thoughts. Which were stringing endlessly pretty damn fast. Quinn sputtered behind me. “Where are you going?” “Home.” My voice broke. 

I laid awake in my bed all night. Hoping I could patch things up. I didn’t mean to snap at him. I almost had to leave. Now someone else knows, and I’m screwed. Jay could blackmail me any way he wanted to. Hopefully though, he’s not going to be that type of person. I flopped onto my side. I sighed, and tossed back my comforter. I walked lightly across the floor to my window. I throw open my curtains and look over to Peter’s house. “What did I do?” I sobbed. Again, waterfalls of pain left my eyes. I rested my palm on the pane of glass separating me from outside. Screw it. I tugged up my window. It let in the cool night breeze that I had loved so much as a kid. The smell of spring distinct in the air, the dewy windowsill dampening my hands, I climbed out. I jumped down onto the grass. I crept across to their property, and crouched down. I could see my reflection in the grass. The streetlamps around me gave me a shimmery, glowing halo. I knocked on the basement window. Peter’s room was down there. No answer. I knocked again, more urgently this time. A light flickered to life. A small lamp on his nightstand lit up. I saw his exhausted face peer at the window I was stooped at. Confusion crossed his expression, and he dragged himself out of bed. The glass shifted, and Peter stared at me stupidly. I sighed. “Yes, you idiot, I’m outside your window. Let me in before someone sees, will you?” Hands grasped my wrists, and I’m pulled into his huge room-slash-basement. “What are you doing, Bianca?” he raked a hand through his tousled hair. “Right now? I’m standing in your basement. Room-I mean, whatever this is…” I gestured vaguely. “Ha ha, smartass. What the hell’s this about?” he mumbled. Well. Sleepy Peter has no filter. “Um…” I shuffled my feet, hoping to avoid the question. “Bianca, it’s like, four in the morning. Why are you here?” “No reason.” “Really? Why are you standing in my room then?” “I just really wanted to see your face, so I came over.” I said softly. “What?” “I said-” “I know what you said, dummy.” “Just, ignore what I said, ‘kay?” I strode quickly to where I came, planning to return that way. “Where-” Peter grabbed my arm, “are you going?” My free hand found its way to cover my face. “It’s not important. Forget it. Okay? It doesn’t matter.” “And that’s why you’re crying, isn’t it?” My arm recoiled. “Leaving. I’m leaving now.” A flash of silver obstructed my path. “No, you’re not. Can we talk?” “No.” I bit my lip, so hard I almost drew blood. “Yes.” “No.” “Si.” “No.” “Please.” “Nunca.” “What does that mean?” “Never.” “Fine. What about a deal?” “Deal.” I repeated pointlessly. “Yeah. If I can make you laugh, you tell me what’s going on. If not, you leave on your own terms.” “Deal.” I affirmed. “Kay, so, knock knock.” “Who’s there?” “Dwayne.” “Dwayne who?” “Dwayne the bathtub, I’m dwowning!” He nudged my shoulder, grinning. A small, incredulous scoff betrayed me and left my mouth. “Ha. You laughed.” “No, I did not.” I bit back a smile. “You totally thought that was funny.” “Nope.” I gave in, and laughed till my sides split. The bed squeaked as he collapsed into it. He patted the spot next to him. “Sit.” I shuffled over, dropping into criss-cross position. “You said, after the accident that you’ve been through so much. Is that why you moved here?” “Yeah.” My gaze dropped. “I had to leave everyone-everything behind. All because this stupid power.” He listened, sitting still, surprisingly. I continued. “A long-ass time ago, I had a sister. And-” My eyes welled up, but I kept going. I had to get this off my chest. “She-she was killed. Because the feds were looking for me. And she jumped to save me. She was shot. Twice. Right there.” I motioned to my chest, on the left side. “Because they were looking for me. It-it wasn’t their fault, it was mine. I- I could’ve…” My voice broke, and I gave up. I broke down. Sobbing, the kind of sobs that once you started, you couldn’t stop. Those ugly tears that dug into the deep, real pain within yourself. I covered my teary face with both hands, shoulders shaking with every breath I took. “I have to keep changing. I change my hair, my eye color, the town I live in, I change so much, and I can’t do it anymore. They keep finding me. They killed-they killed Maggie. They killed my fucking girlfriend, to get to me, Peter.” My jaw was clenched shut so tight, I thought I was going to break through my own teeth. “This is the fifth time, the fifth time I’ve had to run. I don’t want them to hurt anyone else.” He just stared. Just watched me cry, right there. I just need someone to hold me. That’s all I want. I just want to be told it’s gonna be okay. As if he read my thoughts, he hauled my curled up body next to him, and wrapped his arms around me. “It’s okay. It’s going to get better.” “Yeah.” I sniffled, voice muffled by his shirt. “Ever consider asking why they’re hunting you?” “Because they think I killed my sister. Because the officers that actually did aren’t alive to testify.” “What happened to them?” He studied me quizzically. “I killed them, not her.” “Why?” He squeaked. “Because at the time, I had no idea speed projected metal fire pokers with superhuman force. At the time.” “So you impaled officers of the law?” “Maybe. But not intentionally. I promise I’m not a homicidal maniac.” I dug my face into Peter’s shoulder. “I believe you. You don’t fit the profile, Bi. If you want to see homicidal, look at my dad.” “Who?” “Technically Magneto is my dad.” My eyes met his clouded ones. I winced. “Yeah.” he muttered. “But it’s not like he’ll admit to ever even meeting my mom anyways.” “Wow.” “I guess we both have family issues.” My hands found their way to behind his neck. I intertwined my fingers. His chest rose and fell rhythmically. I timed my breathing to his. This is what it should feel like. To love someone. I thought. “Bi?” “Mm.” “You might want to get going. We both kinda need sleep.” “Yeah.” My body unlatched from his. The cold instantly seeped into my skin. “Bye.” I uttered. I climbed out of the window I had come from, returning to my own room. My sleep was spotted with tiny dreams. Mostly of my past, but also of tonight.


	5. Life Without Peter (is joyless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is in a relationship she really does not want to be in, and she has no idea that Peter is absolutely devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's a short chapter.... The others will be posted in like, two minutes.

*A week later*

The cold floors of the school made me shiver with every step I took. The briskness seethed through my soles. Jason jogged up to me, a grin on his face. It seems like he’s the only one. Everyone is skeptical towards me for some reason. Jace’s lank figure leaned over me, sweeping me into his arms. I smiled, despite my tiredness and unwillingness to feel. Hands wrapped around my waist. I leaned in, not because I wanted to, more like because I was being pulled into him. The embrace may have lasted a couple seconds, but in my head, it lasted more. Minutes, hours even, of feeling like I’m betraying myself. In the corner of my vision, Peter slipped between the lockers. Was he avoiding me? My day crawled by. Every minute as excruciating as the next. My heart was being pulled in two different directions, and I couldn’t take it. Third period, I was jolted awake from my desk. Peter sat behind me. “Did you just shock me?” I swiveled in my chair. A malicious simpering expression was slowly sliding onto his face. “Si.” “Stop it.” “Stop what?” “Being an ass.” I joked. I don’t really know why, but even just knowing he’s there warms my heart. I’ve known Peter for a couple weeks. But I really, really like him. I may even love him. I’ve never cared about anyone so much before. It was beginning to scare me.

Walking home was never boring. Peter would always trail behind me, making lame jokes and being an overall buffoon. Today was different. No boy was walking behind me, laughing at how a dog can jump higher than a house. No one there to keep me company. No one there to catch me when I slip by the creek. No one there to pick cattails, wave them about and snicker when the fluff stuck to my clothes. I wonder where he could be? The bubbling of the creek ahead interrupted my thoughts. I bowed my knees, my fingers connecting with the abate water. Not unlike the paltry river before me, my thoughts rushed all back in. Did he even like me like that? I fixed my earbuds into my ears and turned up my music. Maggie Eckford’s Let the light back in was playing. I then stuffed my hands into my pockets, and kept walking till I was home.


	6. The World Is Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca goes for an after school run. But her thoughts finally break her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wowie wow. My angst skills are better than expected. I almost cried, reading this preview. Let me know what you think. Spanish is grandly used in this one. If you need traductions, comment and I'll post them.

A small ding pierced the air, shrilly dragging me out of my daydreams. That, I thought, was my phone. Too bad. I’ll have to answer that later. I unlocked the front door, and dropped my stuff in the entranceway. I took a deep breath. Spinning on my heel, I sprinted down the driveway, and pushed my body to run faster. Faster still, and faster, untill I broke the sound barrier. Life slowed down around me. Finally I broke apart. Two different parts of my heart and mind were disputing each other. One thinking about how much I missed Landon. How much I missed Maggie. What I would do to get her back, I can’t begin to enumerate. The other half of me was begging me to stay. To try with Peter. To make the most of loss. He would understand. But I was caught between worlds, I was trapped in space. Where sound can’t carry, and no one could see you cry. That was how I felt. I was fixed amidst my life of years ago, and the one I’m supposed to live now. Why can’t the world just stop? I could never, no matter how hard I tried, stop time. I couldn’t go back, to get back what I had lost, nor forward, to see what I could make of this life in the future. I needed the people around me, who cared, but I couldn’t accept the love I thought I didn’t deserve. The world was so cold. So unforgiving. And I was tangled in the mess of it all. I wiped at my cheeks, rosy from the brisk mid-October air. I dropped to my knees. “No. No. No. No. No. No.” If only I wasn’t born with these powers. If only I wasn’t born at all. My mother wouldn’t have met my ex-father, and wouldn’t have had to live through the pain of him leaving her at 8 months through her pregnancy with me. I wouldn’t have hurt the people I loved. I wouldn’t be here. It would be so easy just to not exist. Maybe it would be just as simple to just die. I have no purpose, but to injure the people I’m supposed to protect. The people I am supposed to love unconditionally. I sat shivering in the street. Not even my warm coat could keep out that cold, cold feeling seeping through my bones. Maybe it would be easier not to feel. Silence stilled me. Everything is always so loud. So busy. It all stopped when I ran. I ran so far. So fast, and without stopping. Maybe if I run fast enough, I’d just escape my mess of a life. My stupid, stupid life. I’d love to start over. Not the starting over I’m so accustomed to, but the kind of starting over where you wipe your slate completely clean. Where you could shape yourself, shape where and what you want to go, and do. I stepped up from my hunched position. Looking around, I slowly took a few steps. Walking seemed so much easier when you don’t have the world weighing your shoulders down, pinning you on the spot. A crunch of gravel resonated behind me. “Bi?” My fists clenched at the sound of his voice. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep those ugly tears inside. “Bi, what are you doing out here?” Biting my tongue, I stalled. I kept my eyes right in front of me. It wasn’t too effective if I was trying not to look at him. My red-rimmed eyes must have tipped him off, because he grabbed my shoulders, almost tenderly. “Bi, c’mon. Tell me what’s going on.” Another tear slid down my cheek. “Lamento que yo no pudiera decirle cuánto le necesito, y solamente realmente echo de menos ella, Peter, realmente hago. ¿Yo solamente alguien para gustarme, pero solamente no merezco el amor, tan cuál es el punto?” Sobs escaped my throat. Confusion crossed his face. Obviously. I can’t tell him that. Not in a way he’d understand. Never. If I have to speak a different language to tell someone I love them, what am I? A coward? Weak? Or just elusive? Either way, I was scared. I could admit that. But not to him, just to myself. One word left his lips. The lips I longed were mine. “What?” It was a soft word. A word that described how I felt every time I had to say goodbye. Funny how a simple question containing four letters could vastly ask and answer so much. “Nothing.” “Bi, that was not ‘nothing’. You just rambled in Spanish, and started crying. What did you say?” “I can’t tell you that.” “Bi, you can tell me anything.” “Can I?” I clenched my teeth, trying to fight the stupid sobs making their way up my throat. I don’t love him. People I love die. I can’t love him. I don’t. The hands still resting on my shoulders pulled me into a hug. “Where were you?” I whispered into his shoulder. “I had to do detention. Did’ya miss me?” His face pressed into my hair, but I could tell he was smiling. At least one of us can smile. “Yeah. I was lonely walking home.” “Really?” “Mhm.” “Why are you dating Jason?” he muttered into my hair, inhaling deeply. “Because I wanted to.” “You did?” He held me at arm’s length and studied me closely. His face fell. “You did. You can do so much better than him. Like, Quinn’s a better fit for you, even!” “Really? You think we’d make a cute couple?” A small smile tugged at my the corners of my mouth. “Oh, yeah. Of course. You could be the Queens of Salt together.” “Ha.” The warmth left my forearms where he was holding me. His hands dropped. “Let’s go home.” “Not that I mine feels like one.” I mumbled, soft enough so that he’d only hear half of it. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem to notice. I hadn’t known I was holding my breath until I let it out. I crammed my numb hands into my pockets. Reluctantly I trailed behind him.


	7. Cheater, cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca loses her boy-toy, and confesses her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I suck at summaries. That's okay. Another shorty chapter, oopsie, haha. This is the second last chapter. So tell me what you think. I may add more, if I have the time.

That night we did a movie marathon of all the Hunger Games films in his basement. “To cheer you up” he had said. “Your life could be worse. It could look like this.” He had said. Popcorn was strewn all over the couch, empty twinkie wrappers clustered on his side of the sofa crinkled as he readjusted himself in his sleep. The distant noise stirred me from my own rest. My eyes fluttered open. We were lying on opposite sides. Our legs were crossed over each others. A blanket was half assedly tossed onto me, probably Peter’s doing when I fell asleep during Mockingjay Part 1. I mean, I’ve seen all those movies millions of times. I already know how they ended anyways. My phone, on silent, lit up. Oh crap. I forgot to check who what calling me after school. I leaned over to the coffee table it rested on, and I picked it up gingerly. Being extra careful not to wake Peter, I shuffled into a sitting position. Shit. Jason had called me three times. Aaand he sent seven texts. Great. He probably thinks I’m ignoring him. I'd have to deal with that in the morning. Morning came, sooner than I expected. 7AM read on the alarm clock next to Peter’s bed. I stretched myself into consciousness. Looking down at Peter, I remarked how still and calm he was. He was a really heavy sleeper for someone as hyper as him all the time. Weird. Still, I grasped him shoulder and shook. He jolted awake. “Oh! Oh, right, you’re here. Gosh, you scared the bejeezus out of me.” I laughed wholeheartedly. My phone had fallen into my lap. It buzzed impatiently. “That’s probably Jay.” The smile crept off his face. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be upstairs. I need to take a shower.” His footfalls slowly pounded up the steps. “Hello?” I spoke into the receiver. “Yeah, Bi? I’m here to pick you up.” “Oh, yeah. Give me a sec..” I muttered. I realized where I was. Crap. I have to get home and get ready. “Jay?” “Yeah?” “Are you outside?” “Yeah, why?” “Nothing, never mind.” I sped over to my house, running up the wall and rolling into my room through the open window. I got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs in two seconds flat. I ran out the door, phone still pressed to my ear. Jason, sitting in his small Honda, stared. “Was-did you just-” “What?” His jaw was slack, and mouth wide open. “Did you just come out of Peter’s house?” He interrogated as I stepped into the car. My mind went blank, and my head spun around to face him. My cheeks grew hot. “Um…” “What were you there for...?” his gaze kept strong with mine. “I just was talking.” I lied quickly. “Is that why you didn’t answer your phone last night?” he continued, cutting me off. He looked at me weird. Was that expression… Suspicion? “So, you and Peter, huh?” he mused mockingly. “No, we’re not even-” “Sure. Save it.” he interjected, “Get out of my car.” “What?” My eyes grew wide. Was he that paranoid? I didn’t do anything. “I would never-” “Out.” His jaw was clenched, knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. I rose out of the seat hesitantly. As soon as the door clicked shut, he peeled out of the driveway. I stood incredulous, glued to the spot. Peter’s door slammed. He jogged over. “What’s up with him?” I averted my eyes. “He thinks that I cheated on him.” “With who?” I veered on my heel. “You.” Shock, or something similar to it, crossed his face. He spluttered. “Me? Wait, what? You don’t even like me!” It was my turn to be confused. “What? I do so!” “You… You do. You do?” “Duh. Why do you think I hang around you?” “Because we have the same powers? I don’t know! I don’t know why I have half the friends I have. I’m basically an asshole to everyone I know. People don’t usually like me voluntarily.” His face scrunched up, eyes squeezing shut. He brought his fingers to his temples. “So you… You like me? Like, like like?” “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” I felt my face heat up. “But I thought-you were- what?” I spun around, walking through the grass and down the street, heading for school. I hoped I’d make it on time. My ride left without me. But anything would be better than having to talk to Peter. I can’t even look him in the eye anymore. I’ve never cared about anyone. That was the drawbacks of tragic events. You learn to close yourself off from people. Even if you love them.


End file.
